Living With Pokemon
by SporkWhisperer
Summary: I have some rather unusual roommates I have to deal with. These are my adventures in college with my Pokemon friends. Please be aware that my name has changed. I left my laptop open and someone changed my name to SporkWhisperer for some reason.
1. Introductions

**So this is my first story here. If you leave a review please try to be courteous. Enjoy!**

Hi, my name is Revosi and I am a freshman at college. School is great so far; I'm getting good grades and I'm having a lot of fun. The only problem is…well…. my roommates are a little…unusual. You see, my roommates are all Pokémon. I requested a single room just so that I could keep them with me. I would hate to have to leave them home trapped in their poke balls. I don't like putting them in poke balls no matter how much people tell me the Pokémon don't mind. We aren't really supposed to have Pokémon with us unless it's job related or for medical reasons like Audino or Chansey for students with health problems. The only Pokémon I am actually allowed to have is my Smeargle, Leana since I'm an art student. Keeping all my Pokémon hidden in my room is becoming a bit difficult though.

"Hey!" I cried as my Skitty, Kate leaped onto my desk, knocking over my lamp and almost spilling my lemonade. I managed to grab the lemonade but my elbow whacked my Zorua, Deacon off the desk. Deacon let out a startled yip as he tumbled off the desk, dragging my notes down with him.

"Kate!" I scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leap onto the desk?" The stubborn pink kitten ignored me and instead settled on my keyboard. I sighed and righted the lamp.

Deacon trotted over, my notes in his mouth. "Thanks, buddy." I said bending down to take the papers from him. I turned back to the furry troublemaker who was currently hopping up and down on the keyboard. I picked her up and placed her back on the floor. I turned my attention to the now butchered essay I had been writing for class. "The author uses many different metaphors to allude to his qgjwdqkjgbdkbccbcksjiasjxxnkalnxlnanewhxhxnalil; P'QW0I'SDLALhdhebGUH; HU" I scrolled down and groaned. The entire document was like this!

I heard a deep chuckle inside my head. I turned to see my friend, Mewtwo, standing with his arms crossed trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

_At least now you have the required number of pages for the essay._

I was still scrolling down my eyes slowly widening in horror. There were almost 57 pages of this crap! I sighed and closed the laptop. "Oh, go shove it you over grown cat." Mewtwo laughed again.

I looked at the clock on my desk and jumped in surprise.

"It's almost 12:30, we had better get some sleep. All right everyone! Bedtime!"

I made a quick trip down the hall to the women's restroom. (It's an all women's college so the dorms have only one bathroom on each floor.) After changing into dark sweat pants and a loose fitting black top I made my way back to the room. All my Pokémon were already bedded down for the night. The little ones like Patrat, Mincinno, Lillipup, Skitty, Zorua and Totodile, were all sleeping peacefully amongst the clothes in my dresser drawers. The larger ones slept with me down on the floor. All my nocturnal Pokémon like Darkrai, Noctowl, Liepard and Crobat, were out roaming the city. I climbed into my bedroll and snuggled up against Stoutland's soft fur. I heard Ampharos and Persian settle down next to me and rubbed them both on the nose. Lucario flicked off the lights and went to his bed in the closet to read before settling down for the night.

"Goodnight everyone." I whispered. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**This is the end of the first chapter. I have never really done any creative writing. I'm hoping to write and illustrate graphic novels so I figured this would be a good way to get some practice. I have no idea how often I will be able to update. I have a lot of homework so it may be a while before chapter two comes out. I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Sycamore's Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Obviously.**

I awoke to something wet and sticky on my face. I opened my eyes to see my Growlithe, DaVinci, standing over me, his fluffy tail wagging excitedly. He barked and tried to lick my face again. "Hey! Stop that! I'm getting up!"

I ran a hand through my messy brown hair. It reached just above my shoulders and was out of control. It wouldn't stay down no matter how much hair spray I used. It stuck out at impossible angles in the back and spiked out in the front and on the sides. I had gotten it cut to try and control it but it just made it worse. Eventually I just gave up trying to comb it and bought a hat. The hat in question was currently nowhere to be found and I wasted a good ten minutes trying to find it before realizing that I was already wearing it. I quickly zipped up a blue jacket over a high-necked black shirt, pulled on a pair of somewhat clean jeans and grabbed my backpack.

I was almost out the door when I heard Mewtwo's voice in my head.

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

I looked back at the purple feline who was munching on a glazed donut. In his free hand were my black and purple sneakers. He tossed them over to me, hitting me in the face.

_Sorry_, he said unsympathetically.

I glared at him and pulled my shoes on. "Leana, you ready?" I asked my Smeargle. "Smear!" She hopped up on my backpack and rested her paws on my head. "Mewtwo, I need you to actually _watch _the other Pokémon this time." Mewtwo looked hurt.

_But I did watch them last time._

"Teleporting them to the roof is _not _the same thing as watching them. Watching them requires that _both _parties are in the same room." He shrugged his scrawny shoulders. _Whatever. _I flipped him off in response; he just shook his head and went back to his donut.

My first class was writing with Shauntel. She was nice and everything but she got sidetracked really easily. One time she was in the middle of speaking when she suddenly stopped, she claimed that "inspiration had struck" and proceeded to spend the rest of the class working on her novel. After that I had woodshop with Bruno, then art history with Professor Rowan and finally, my least favorite class, Pokémon theory with Professor Sycamore.

Don't get me wrong, I love learning about Pokémon, it's the teacher who I can't stand. I have no idea why they thought letting a man like that teach at an all women's school was a good idea. He's flirtatious to the point of it being obnoxious, he randomly slips to French for several minutes, seemingly without realizing it, and he acts like he's never heard of personal space. The worst part is that he loves to pick on me. The thing about me is that I don't get along with people very well. I get flustered when speaking to strangers and freak out when a store clerk tells me to have a nice day. Sycamore discovered that I'm fairly antisocial about five minutes into the first class. We did this getting to know each other activity and when it was my turn I got so nervous that I accidently said my name was "one older sister" and I was from "I like to read." From then on, Sycamore seemed to take some sort of sick delight in making me feel as uncomfortable as possible. I absolutely cannot _stand _that man.

It turned out that I didn't have writing today because Shauntel had somehow locked herself in the bathroom in the lobby. She refused to let security help claiming that the situation had given her a wonderful idea for a story. With writing class canceled I decided to run over to Starbucks and buy some breakfast for Leana and me.

As Leana and I were sitting down to eat at one of the tables, the door opened and in walked my least favorite professor. I quickly tugged my hat over my unruly hair but it was no use. My hair made me stick out like a sore thumb. Sycamore instantly spotted me and pulled up a chair next to me.

"Revosi! What a surprise! I was not expecting to see you here!"

I focused my gaze on the food in front of me. Leana glared at him and made what I assume to be a rude gesture with her paw.

"Hello, Professor." I said, trying very hard not to sound like I was plotting how best to kill him.

"How is my best student doing today?" He asked me cheerily.

Hold on, his _best _student? Did this guy pay any attention to what I did during class? I sure as hell didn't pay attention to anything _he _did during class. I just got the notes from someone else and he never even bothered to look at our assignments; he just gave us A's regardless of what we wrote for our assignments. One time I wrote a paper on how mint chocolate chip ice cream was severely under appreciated which had no relation at all to the original topic of why some Pokémon don't evolve. He just handed me back my paper and told me to keep up the good work, which I took as a sign to continue writing nonsense.

"Professor, are you being sarcastic? Have you even _read _my essays?"

He laughed. "Of course I read them. Your essays are my favorite to read. You certainly have an interesting way of interpreting the assigned topic!" I disagreed with him there. I didn't reinterpret the assignments; I completely _butchered_ them. I was so off topic in my writing that I might as well have written "Screw you Professor, I'm writing whatever the hell _I _want." He had never said anything about my homework so I just assumed he never read it.

"Ummm…Professor, I can explain. The thing is-" He cut me off. "You misunderstand me, Revosi, I _want _you to continue with what you are doing. Everyone else tries to impress me with their fancy writing. You don't. Your work tells me that beneath that shy exterior is an incredibly sharp and gifted mind."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Revosi, do you battle?" He asked suddenly, surprising me a little. Was he onto me? I was starting to get nervous but I figured I could bluff my way out of this.

"No, no Professor I'm not a trainer, besides my only Pokémon is Leana here and she's only here to help with schoolwork."

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "You're lying. I know that not only are you in possession of several powerful Pokémon, but that you also keep them in your dorm room."

My jaw dropped. "How do you…?"

The professor laughed again. "Your neighbor told me that she has seen signs of Pokémon activity around your room. You know, feathers, bits of fur, that sort of thing."

I was shocked. I had been so careful! I always made sure to clean up after my Pokémon, I even had Mewtwo use barrier to prevent any sound from leaking out!

I gulped, my palms were sweaty, Leana looked nervous too. Crap. He was going to report me. They would kick me out and I would have to go back to living with my sister in that stuffy apartment. Professor Sycamore must have noticed my discomfort. "Relax, Revosi. You think you're the first student to smuggle their precious Pokémon into college? No, I won't report you." I let out a sigh of relief. "On one condition, you have a battle with me. "


	3. In Which I Kick Some Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

_Are you sure you want to do this? _ Mewtwo sounded concerned.

"I have to." I replied pulling on my gloves. "If I don't, he'll report you guys and I'll get kicked out of school."

I turned my attention to my team. "Right, so I've decided on who I'm taking. Honchkrow, Smeargle and-"

_I'm coming too. _

Mewtwo stepped forward, his arms crossed and tail twitching.

"Mewtwo, are you sure? I know you don't like to battle…"

Mewtwo shook his head defiantly. _I am coming with you. I do not trust that man. _

I sighed. "All right, if you insist. Stay out of sight though, okay?" He nodded. I turned back to my team. "Okay, I think we're ready. Let's move out and teach that creep a lesson."

Smeargle took up her usual place on my shoulder and Mewtwo teleported himself outside. I took a deep breath and opened the door

Professor Sycamore had asked me to meet him in an empty lot on the edge of the city. It was too far to walk so I would just have to fly. I pulled up my scarf and slide my goggles into place.

"Ready, Mercuccio?" I asked my Honchkrow. He hopped up and down and cawed excitedly. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Luckily for Mercuccio I had a small frame and didn't weigh very much. Being bigger than most other Honchkrow probably helped too. I squeezed his sides gently with my legs, signaling that I was ready to go.

"Kroooow!"

He spread his enormous black wings and took off, though not before knocking a trashcan into some poor sap who had chosen that moment to get out of his car. Leana ducked into my backpack, she never did like flying very much.

I found it exhilarating to soar through the sky and drop water balloons on unsuspecting people. I wasn't afraid that Mercuccio might accidently drop me. I had faith in him. I was the one who had found him as a baby Murkrow and took him in when his mother abandoned him. We had been together for years so we had a very strong bond with each other.

Mercuccio cawed softly to me. We had reached our destination. I knew that Mercuccio couldn't land with me on his back so I hopped off him about five feet off the ground and landed with a soft thud. I looked around warily. Leana poked her head out of my bag and surveyed the area. There wasn't a whole lot to look at. Just some weeds and those random pieces of equipment that all empty lots seem to have.

I heard cloth rustling behind me and Sycamore stepped out of the shadows.

"Revosi! I'm so glad you decided to come. I was so worried that you wouldn't show up!"

I just wanted to be done with this so I could go back to my nice warm dorm room. "Can we hurry this up, Professor?" The big jerk just laughed. I wanted to punch his stupid face and shut him up.

"Eager for our battle, eh? All right then! I won't keep you waiting! Garchomp! Go!" There was a flash of red light as the professor released his Pokémon.

Leana hopped off of my shoulder and crouched down, ready to strike. Professor Sycamore raised an eyebrow at my choice of Pokémon. Not many people used Smeargle for battling. I shook out my arms a little to warm up and then got into position. Garchomp was faster, which meant that she would have the first move.

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!"

Hyper Beam was a very powerful move but it had a drawback; it took up much of the user's energy, requiring them to rest after using it. Sycamore had clearly thought that he would be able to take out my Pokémon quickly by using brute force. It was so typical of men like him; they liked to show off their best Pokémon first without thinking the rest of the battle through.

The attack struck the ground right in front of Leana, just barely missing her. It was enough to send her flying back a few feet however. I bit my lip and cringed. I really hated to see my Pokémon get hurt which was why I rarely ever battled. Leana was tough though; she managed to hang on just like I knew she would. I doubted she would be able to endure another hit, but it didn't matter anyway since I had already come up with a strategy the moment Sycamore had ordered his Garchomp to use Hyper Beam.

"Leana, can you still fight?"

The Smeargle nodded. "Okay, then use Mind Reader!" The professor looked a little confused but his expression soon turned to shock as I ordered Leana to use Sheer Cold. Garchomp never stood a chance, the poor bastard. It went down in seconds.

"Impressive…" Sycamore murmured. "All right! Let's see how you do against the rest of my team!" He released a Venusaur and called back Garchomp.

"Honch!"

I looked down to see Mercuccio hopping up and down excitedly. "You wanna battle too?" He cawed happily and clicked his beak in excitement. I smiled and gave him a good luck hug. He nuzzled my cheek affectionately before turning to his opponent.

"Mercuccio, Wing Attack!" I called out at the same time as the professor shouted "Vine Whip!" Mercuccio bonked the over grown flowerpot on the head, stunning it.

"Venusaur use- _merde_!" Mercuccio had used Swagger while the Grass type was still dazed and it had somehow managed to tie itself up with its own vines in its confusion.

"Umm…Good job, Venusaur…I think…"

Professor Sycamore recalled his Pokémon and scratched his head. "That's never happened before…" He pulled out his last Poke ball and sent out a Charizard.

Mercuccio was still able to fight…but he had poor defense and that Charizard looked pretty tough. Mercuccio wouldn't be able to take more than a few hits and Leana was in no condition to battle.

_It seems you've forgotten about me,_ a familiar voice spoke in my mind. Mewtwo appeared next to me.

Professor Sycamore gasped, his eyes widening in fear. His Pokémon looked like it was about to faint and Mewtwo hadn't even done anything to it yet.

"Mewtwo, are you sure you're really okay with doing this?" His long purple tailed twitched in agitation.

_Of course I am! I am looking forward to inflicting some pain into that arrogant son of a-_

"Umm…Mewtwo, the Pokémon aren't supposed to battle the trainers. That's illegal."

_Oh, what a shame…_

Mewtwo strode forward and cracked his knuckles. Sycamore gulped and his Charizard squealed and tried to hide behind him.

"That's enough, Professor. She has already shown that she is more than qualified for the job."


	4. The Plot Gets Thicker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

A slim figure walked out of the shadows. As the figure came closer, I saw that it was none other than Professor Aurea Juniper. Her father, Cedric Juniper had founded the Juniper College of Pokémon, which happened to be where I was studying art.

She had taken over for her father after he had retired a few years ago to travel and study Pokémon in other countries. Many people didn't think she could handle the job because she was so young. She soon proved them wrong. Under her guidance the school was able to offer more courses and now had a study abroad program. Thanks to her amazing fundraising abilities the school was finally able to afford glass for the windows instead of having to use plastic wrap.

"Remarkable," Juniper murmured. "Truly remarkable…"

"Professor, what's going on? Am I in trouble?" I asked fearfully.

The brunette laughed. "No, of course not! You see I've been looking for someone like you to help me in my research."

"Say what now?"

"What Aurea means is that she would like to offer you a job as her assistant." Sycamore explained. I noticed that he was still eyeing Mewtwo warily.

"Normally we don't offer these kinds of jobs to freshmen, but for you I'll make an exception." Juniper explained. She turned her attention to Mewtwo and raised an eyebrow.

"Where on earth did you find this Pokémon?"

Mewtwo and I looked at each other. I fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. The thing is, I had never told anyone except my sister about Mewtwo, since he didn't really trust any humans other than my sister and I. There was also the matter of him being an incredibly powerful Pokémon and if word got out about him…

"It's okay, Revosi. I understand if you don't wish to share this information." Professor Juniper said kindly.

I looked at her gratefully but then frowned. "Professor, about this job, what exactly will I be doing?"

"Well, you get along very well with Pokémon. It seems that your presence has a sort of calming influence on them. I would like to research how Pokémon survive in an urban environment. The problem is that city Pokémon are often ones who were abandoned by Trainers or otherwise abused by humans. This makes it rather difficult to study them…" She sighed and continued. "Your ability would enable you to approach Pokémon to better observe them and allow us to help them."

This was a lot for me to take in. Professor Juniper had just offered me a job and told me I had some sort of weird special ability all in less than five minutes.

"But Professor Juniper," I protested. "I don't know the first thing about how to research Pokémon! Besides, what about my classes and stuff?"

Juniper waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'll explain the situation to your teachers and have them reduce your workload. As for the research, I will provide you with a mentor who will oversee you."

"That's a big relief. Who's the mentor?"

"I am." Professor Sycamore strode forward and took my hand. "It is an honor to assist someone with such talent, potential, and beauty."

He kissed my hand. Without asking my permission.

Mewtwo literally had to hold me back so that I wouldn't lunge at the professor and rip his throat out. Juniper gave him a warning look, which Sycamore missed because he had ducked to avoid getting hit by my fist.

Mewtwo attempted to reassure the dark haired man. _Don't mind her, Professor. This is just how she acts when she's really, really happy._

"I'd hate to she what she's like when she's angry…" The professor muttered, dodging another flailing limb.


	5. Making Our Way Downtown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Our first assignment was to study Steel types at an abandoned rail yard at the very edge of the city. It was too far to walk and Honchkrow couldn't carry both of us so we would have to take the subway. Professor Sycamore insisted that we leave as early as possible so we could avoid early morning traffic. Which was how I found myself half asleep on a 4:00 a.m. train wedged between a grumpy Mewtwo and an over caffeinated professor.

Mewtwo and I had discovered that he could use Light Screen to reflect light thus rendering him invisible. There was still the matter of him adjusting to not being seen however. He had already walked into several people on the street, which resulted in a great deal of panic and a homeless man screaming his head off about a demon. Luckily, the subway was pretty much empty save for me, the professor, Mewtwo, Zorua and Smeargle.

Deacon was snuggled in my hood, I could feel him twitching in his sleep and letting out a soft "woof" every now and then. Leana was too big to fit in my hood so she had curled up on my lap and was snoring softly. Seeing all of these sleeping Pokémon was starting to make me tired and I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

Sycamore watched as Revosi's eyes closed. Her breathing relaxed and her head tilted toward his shoulder. If she wanted to use him as a pillow then he would be more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately for him Mewtwo used Psychic to gently lift Revosi's head up and settle it on his shoulder instead.

Sycamore ground his teeth.

_So close!_ He thought, silently cursing the purple cat.

He settled instead for looking at her hair. He had never seen her without her hat; he wished that she wouldn't wear it all the time. It made her seem cold and distant. He noted that her hair had almost a reddish tint to it, which made it even more appealing. It didn't look like she had bothered to comb it and tufts of fluffy red-brown hair stuck out in various places.

Sycamore wondered if her hair was really as soft as it looked. As he reached out a hand to touch this theory, a voice suddenly spoke inside his mind:

_If you touch her I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them._

The professor quickly pulled his hand back.

A voice over the subway's intercom announced that they had reached their destination. Mewtwo gently shook his friend awake.

_We're here._

We got off at a grimy looking station and looked around.

"Where to, Professor?"

Sycamore fished out a map from his coat pocket and held it up against one of the lights.

"Let's see… It looks like we need to walk north for about three blocks and then take a left down this street here." He said, pointing at the map, which he was holding upside down. I took the map and flipped it right side up for him. He squinted at it again.

"Ah, yes, thank you. That makes much more sense now."

He walked toward the exit, his nose buried in the map. This caused him to nearly walk into a sleeping homeless guy who I could've sworn was the same one we saw screaming about demons earlier. Today was really not this poor guy's day.


	6. Taco Jr Joins the Group

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Professor, why can't you just admit that we're lost?"

"Why can't you admit you're undying love for me?" He shot back.

"I keep telling you, that was not a hug! If I hadn't tackled you that car would have run you over!"

"A hug and a tackle are the same thing in my book. And I told you, call me Augustine."

I shook my head. "No way! That's weird!"

"Why not? You call the other Professors by their first names."

"I don't call Professor Rowan by his first name."

_That's because he's almost 50 years older than you. _Mewtwo pointed out.

"Are you calling me an old man?" Sycamore asked.

I shrugged. "Well, you look old enough to be my uncle soooo…"

The Professor looked offended. "I'm not old! I'm only-" Mewtwo stopped suddenly and looked around, his long tail twitching.

_Where's Zorua?_

Panic gripped me. Deacon was still only a baby! If another Pokémon attacked him, he would never stand a chance! "Deacon!" I screamed. "Deacon! Where are you?!" I was close to tears at this point.

"Revosi, did you hear that? It sounded like barking!" Sycamore pointed down an alley. "It's coming from over there!"

"Deacon!" I screamed taking off in the direction the professor had indicated.

"Revosi! Wait!"

I ignored him and sprinted down the alleyway. I wasn't watching where I was going and nearly tripped over something small and furry.

"Deacon!" I cried, pulling the little Zorua into a tight hug. The baby fox licked my face happily.

I heard scraping noises to my right but before I could investigate I was knocked over by Professor Sycamore.

"My bad. Sorry, Revosi." He helped me up, or tried to at least. Zorua wasn't too pleased about him knocking us over and nipped at the professor's fingers. Before I could praise-I mean scold- Zorua, I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye.

"Umm… Professor, is that box moving?"

At this point Mewtwo and Smeargle had caught up to us and after making sure Zorua and I were okay, turned their attention to the shuffling box.

_It looks like it's dancing a jig or something. _Mewtwo's observed.

The box shuffled closer to us and I was able to read the logo on the side. It said "Junior's Tacos: Come for the food and leave because of our racially insensitive placemats!"

"I always knew the food was bad at that place, that poor box is probably just trying to get away from that disgusting place." I said.

"Hey, Revosi? I think there's a Pokémon under-"

"Sweet Arceus! That thing is so determined to get away that it sprouted legs! What on earth are they putting in their food?!"

The box suddenly froze. I mean it literally froze, as in it was coated in ice. It trembled and then shattered. Sitting among the frozen pieces of cardboard sat a cone-like thing with four legs. It was made entirely out of ice; it looked like someone's really bad attempt at making an ice sculpture of the Great Pyramid. I was seriously starting to wonder what the hell they were putting in those tacos when I heard Mewtwo speak in my head.

_It's a Bergmite…_

The professor moved in for a closer look. "What's a Bergmite doing in a big city like this? They prefer cold and icy places like the North Pole or-"

The Bergmite didn't like how close the man was getting to it and fired a flurry of snow and ice at the professor's face. Damn. I was really starting to like this thing.

"Hey there, what's an ice type like you doing in a place like this?" I said, stepping over the frozen professor.

The Bergmite looked up at me with big yellow eyes and chirped. I looked to Mewtwo for a translation.

_She says that her Trainer abandoned her here. She was hiding from some people who attacked her earlier._

"You poor thing!" I exclaimed, cradling the living iceberg in my arms. Zorua gave it a reassuring lick.

Meanwhile, Smeargle was prodding the frozen professor with her tail. Not getting a response, she decided instead to try hopping up and down on his back.

"Hey, Bergmite? How about you come with me? Would you like that?"

The Bergmite chirped happily and nuzzled me. I didn't need a translator to tell me that she was saying yes.

"Great! I think I'll call you Taco Jr. Is that okay with you?"

The little Bergmite chattered happily and nuzzled me again.

"Taco Jr.? That's the dumbest name I-arghhh!"

Sycamore had finally managed to regain consciousness only to fall flat on his back due to Taco Jr. having Ice Beamed his feet to the ground.

I gave my new friend a pat on the head. "I think you and I are going to be good friends."


	7. An Alternate Mode of Transportation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Today was Friday, and since I had no classes on Fridays I had decided to make it my shopping day. I was running low on PokeChow and all of my socks had mysteriously disappeared.

My Pokémon surrounded me, eager to go outside and stretch their legs. I could only take a few of them with me at once; taking all of them would be too much of a hassle.

"Okay, who wants to go shopping with me?"

Stoutland wagged his tail and pawed at my jeans.

I laughed, "Of course you can come, Hector! I need someone strong to take me."

Lucario stepped forward and tilted his head at me questioningly. Being part fighting type required that he get a lot of exercise, which hadn't been happening recently. The poor guy was desperate to get outside for a change.

"You can come too, Patroclus. You'll need to bundle up 'cause it's pretty cold out there." I went to my dresser and pulled out a scarf and hat. Since Lucario didn't have thumbs I had to put the scarf on for him. After making sure that the hat covered his ears I equipped him with a messenger bag so he could help me carry stuff.

Patroclus walked over to my mirror and puffed out his chest, admiring his new clothes. I laughed and turned to Smeargle.

"Look, my sister knit a sweater just for you! It's even your favorite color!"

Leana happily tugged on the green sweater and then twirled a few times. Mewtwo looked up briefly from his newspaper and snorted. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opens his Christmas presents, he wouldn't think it was so funny when he saw the tail warmer and mittens I got for him.

"Anyone else wanna come?" I asked my Pokémon.

Taco Jr. rushed forward and leapt into my arms, nuzzling me affectionately. I patted his head and turned to Mewtwo.

"Can you keep an eye on everyone for me? I'll be back in an hour or two. Make sure that everyone gets their lunch, we don't need Totodile taking anymore chunks out of my dresser." Mewtwo mumbled something and flipped to the Comics section.

"Real helpful, thanks Mewtwo. It's good to know that I can count on you."

_Sure, fine, whatever. Bring me back something to eat._

I shook my head and sighed. "Everybody ready?"

Professor Sycamore finished teaching his first and only class of the day and was looking forward to a day of rest, relaxation, and watching videos of Cat Pokémon on the Internet. He had arrived late that morning with a nasty hangover from a night of drinking and partying with some of his colleagues. The professor had spent a good deal of the class out cold on the floor while his students demolished his room. When he woke up he discovered that the entire classroom had been decorated with toilet paper and silly string, which he spent half an hour cleaning up.

As he was leaving the building, his cellphone began to ring causing him to nearly spill his coffee in surprise. He dug his phone out of his coat pocket and checked the display.

"Professor Juniper, what a lovely surprise! I didn't know you had my phone number. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how Miss D'Argento was doing, how was her first day on the job?"

"She was wonderful! You should have seen her, Juniper! She managed to tame a hostile Pokémon within seconds! She simply blew me away!" The professor paused, realizing what he had just said. "Umm…"

"Care to rephrase that, Professor?"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that she-" The flustered professor was interrupted when a large tan blur flew past him, laughing maniacally and shouting; "Outta my way, bitches! Choo! Choo! Motherfu-"

"Sycamore, what the hell just happened?"

"I'm… not really sure… I think Revosi just rode by on a Stoutland…"

"What!? Sycamore, she is your responsibility! I understand that she's a bit of a wild card, but you really need to do a better job of keeping her under control! What if she got hurt or the wrong people got word of her ability?"

The man gulped nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the news this morning? The Rocket Gang committed another armed robbery not far from here!" Sycamore cursed. "_Merde! _She's going to get herself killed! What should I do?"

"Go after her you idiot! If anything happens to her you're fired! Got it?"

The man gulped. "I understand, Juniper."

We tore down the streets, knocking over people left and right. I noticed Sycamore standing outside the school talking on his phone and tried to run him over. Unfortunately, he was much more agile than I had thought and managed to jump out of the way with a startled yelp. "Awww! Darn! I missed him! All right, Hector! Turn here and- whoa!" We came to a sudden stop, which caused Patroclus, who had been sitting behind me, to nearly impale me with the metal spike on his chest.

"What on earth…?" The entire street was filled with police cars, their lights flashing blue and red. Broken glass littered the sidewalk and a nearby wall sported several bullet holes.

"Wow… What a mess!" I hopped off of Hector and picked up Leana so that she wouldn't get glass in her delicate paws. "Huh, it looks like me when I play GTA V except without all the bodies and burning vehicles." Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around. I came face to face with a very concerned and angry looking Professor Sycamore.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear!"

"I know it wasn't you! Calm down! Wait… what do you mean "this time"?

"I squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. "Welllll…. You see…"

A man in a long brown coat shouting at us saved me from having to answer him. A Croagunk wearing a police hat, which I found extremely adorable, accompanied him. "You two! I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave! The Rocket Gang is still about and it is not safe for a young lady to be here. You should take your daughter home, sir. It's not safe out here."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! How old do you people think I am?! For the love of Arceus, I am only t-"

I cut off the professor and smiled politely at the man. "Of course! We will leave right away-" I glanced at his badge. "-Detective Looker, sir." He nodded, satisfied. "Very good, take care citizen, keep your eyes open and report anything suspicious to the police immediately!"

I nodded in agreement. "Of course. Thank you sir." His Croagunk saluted me, the sudden movement causing his hat to slip over his eyes. I felt a rough tug on my elbow as Sycamore dragged me away. "Hey! Watch it, man!"

Sycamore huffed angrily. "You and I are going to have a little talk about what you can and cannot do in the city, Miss D'Argento."

I tried to tug my arm free. "Hey, come on! Not cool man!"

Not far away, a young man watched from an alleyway as a man in a black jacket and scarf dragged a young woman in a brown coat along behind him. Several Pokémon followed the two, looking somewhat amused by the antics of the bickering humans. The man fingered the knife on his belt thoughtfully and adjusted the black hat that he wore over his curly dark brown hair. His dark red eyes narrowed and he frowned underneath the black scarf that covered his lower face.

"Could it be?" He murmured. "Is that really her? It must be her! I'd recognize that messy hair anywhere!" A slow smile spread across his handsome face as the man stood up. He adjusted his back jacket so that the blood red R on his T-shirt was covered. He chuckled evilly. "Revosi D'Argento, I have finally found you!"

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I was very busy due to the end the semester but I will be able to update more regularly now that the holidays are approaching.**


	8. Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I also don't own a car, a bulldozer or the Empire State building.**

"Thanks for helping me carry all this stuff." I said to the professor.

Sycamore's reply was muffled by the bags of PokeChow and bundles of new socks that he was struggling to hold. "I'll have Hector and Patroclus help me take this stuff up to my room." I was going to tell him that men weren't allowed but I decided against it; it would probably just encourage him.

The weight of all my purchases was too much for the slim professor and he went down faster than Wal-Mart's prices on Black Friday.

"I don't understand, Revosi. Why do you need to buy all this Pokémon food? Your dorm has a kitchen, right? So why not use it?"

"I don't know how to cook."

Sycamore raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?! But you're a wom- I mean, uh, um…"

I stared at him. "Wow. Well done, Professor. Are you proud of yourself?"

"No… not really…"

"Wanna make any more sexist jokes? Maybe you could tell me one of those kitchen jokes. I like those."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you go laugh at a guy in a wheelchair?"

He grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry! How about a take you out for dinner, you know, to make it up to you?"

I looked down at Taco Jr. and motioned my head at the professor. "Alright, girl. You know what to do." Bergmite sauntered forward happily, eager to have an excuse to turn the man into the world's first human Popsicle. Sycamore yelped and jumped back several feet.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Just forget I said anything about buying dinner." Taco Jr. stalked toward him, growling menacingly. Professor Sycamore let out a frightened squeak and fled.

"Hey! Come back here you jerk! There's no running from a Trainer battle, asshole! Turn around and fight me like a man you bastard!" I shook my fist at him and then flipped him off for good measure. I felt very pleased with myself and turned my attention back to the bags of goods I had bought.

Leana looked up at me and tilted her head questioningly at me. I knelt down next to her and began picking up the bags. "I normally wouldn't pass up a chance for a free meal, but, well, you know… the guys' kind of a creep. If I took him up on his offer he'd probably brag about it to all his buddies."

Leana crossed her arms; she clearly did not think that was a good enough reason to give up a free dinner. "Don't look at me that way, I don't want to depend on some guy to support me. I don't need looking after; I'm an adult now! Besides, I doubt I could ever be in a relationship with another person, they would just hold me back."

Leana patted me on the shoulder, letting me know that she understood. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. My other Pokémon piled onto me, eager to show their affection. I laughed as we collapsed into a heap on the sidewalk. "Besides, why would I need a man in my life when I have you guys to look out for me?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent up in my room, launching snowballs at unsuspecting passersby through my window. Taco Jr. was helping me make snowballs while Mewtwo watched a documentary on my laptop and sipped hot chocolate. Mincinno, Patrat, Lillipup and Zorua were playing a game of tag while Patroclus and Ampharos tried to keep them from knocking over anything important.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?! I nailed that guy in the face! Umm… uh oh, he looks mad. I think I'm gonna close the window now."

Mewtwo put down his mug and sighed. I looked over at him, a snowball still cupped in my gloved hand.

"What, what is it? Why are you shaking your head like that?"

_Why don't we do something a little more productive?_

"Oh, okay." I pulled out a water gun from under my bed. Mewtwo tilted his head and blinked.

_I said productive, not destructive._

I set the water gun down on the bed next to my grappling hook and empty silly string cans. "Oh. Well, what did you have in mind?"


	9. Cooking With Mewtwo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

"You put the egg shells in, you take the flour out! You do the hokey pokey and you stir it all around, that's what it's all about!"

We were in the dorm's kitchen trying to make brownies and not burn the building to the ground. We had managed to not set the kitchen on fire so I was pretty proud of myself.

_Why on earth did I think teaching you to cook would be a good idea… _Mewtwo grumbled and tried unsuccessfully to get some of the batter out of his apron. Darkrai was cowering behind him, terrified of the loud banging noises coming from the mixer. Maggie, my Persian, was perched on top of the fridge, her tail fluffed up in absolute terror. Kate was running around in circles with a strainer on her head and poor Patroclus was rocking back forth in the corner.

"Hey, Mewtwo? Are brownies supposed to be this color?" Mewtwo walked over and peered over my shoulder at the vile concoction I had brewed.

_How did you make them pink?! What the hell did you put in there?! _He took the bowl away from me and threw it out the window. There was a small explosion followed by shrill screaming and then silence.

"Well… that was interesting…" Mewtwo nodded in agreement. _Right, I think we're down here. Let's leave before anything else happens._

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Roared a young man with dark, curly brown hair and red eyes. "How hard is it to go on Google and type in the damn name?! It would only take you two seconds!"

The two Rockets trembled and shrunk back, stammering apologies and excuses. The young man ignored the men and opened the laptop on his desk. "Look, It is literally the first thing that comes up! That was all you had to do! It even shows the location of her dorm! You two idiots spent an entire day asking different people if they knew her while wearing your uniforms!"

The man slammed his fist on the desk, causing the two grunts to jump. "Now, thanks to you morons, we are cooped up in this warehouse, unable to do anything because the city is swarming with cops!"

The grunts whimpered fearfully as the man strode toward them. "It was a mistake to leave such an important mission in the hands of you numbskulls. From now on _I _will oversee this mission."

The braver of the grunts cleared his throat. "S-sir, I don't understand. What is so special about this kid?" The man turned and grinned wickedly, a mad light dancing in his blood red eyes.

"She and I have … unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

The grunt looked like he wanted to speak again but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. The red-eyed man pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and leaned against the desk. "Yes?"

"Sir, we were able to locate the building and we have it under surveillance. We are awaiting further instruction."

"Good. The minute she leaves the building I want you to contact me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Boss Feliciano, I understand."


	10. Feliciano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"I had better go outside and make sure that thing didn't hit anything important…" I muttered. Mewtwo nodded and surveyed the ruined kitchen

_I'll do my best to clean up in here…_

I tugged on my jacket and gloves and hurried around to the back of the building to see if the brownie bomb had hit anyone.

I quickly located the still smoldering bowl and kicked some snow over it before anyone noticed the smoke. I sighed, relieved that no one had been incinerated by my atrocious cooking. I turned around quickly and ran right into someone.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I-" I stopped and gaped at the man I had run into. He had curly brown hair, broad shoulders and blood red eyes. Crap. I could only think of one person with eyes that color.

"Feliciano." I growled, glaring at him. I tried to back away from him but he grabbed my wrists tightly and pulled me close.

"It's been far too long, my dear. I believe we have a bit of catching up to do, eh?"

I snarled and lowered my head to head-butt him in the solar plexus, but he was much too strong and quickly overpowered me. Feliciano twisted me around backward and threw me onto the cold ground, momentarily knocking the wind out of me. I struggled to sit up but was forced back down by a heavy boot pressing on my windpipe. I thrashed wildly and tried to bite his shoe but it was no use. I was trapped.

He smirked triumphantly and pressed down harder with his combat boot until I ceased my struggling. "You really are quite something, aren't you? You and your sister managed to tear down the organization my uncle spent his entire life building all in under a week. You fought men and women who had way more experience than you and somehow managed to defeat them with only a ragtag team of inexperienced Pokémon. I really should thank you, my love. With my uncle in jail, I was free to take over as the Rocket Gang's Boss; a position I have wanted my entire life." He removed his boot from my throat slowly, making sure I didn't try to get up. "I have always admired you, Revosi. I could really use someone like you on my team."

"Not happening, you filthy son of a wh-." He placed his boot back over my throat, cutting me off. "You still have that fiery temper of yours, I see. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't take 'no' for an answer. You _will _come with me-"

"She will not be going anywhere with the likes of you."

Feliciano let out a surprised grunt as he was suddenly tugged away from me and slammed up against the side of the brick building.

"I swear to Arceus, if you have hurt her in anyway I'll…"

I gaped at the man who had saved me. I barely recognized Professor Sycamore; his face was contorted with such intense hatred, something I had never seen on him before.

Feliciano narrowed his red eyes at the professor. "I assure you, I have no intention of harming her. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing loudly off the walls. Figures in black swarmed into the alley, heavily armed with pistols and metal staffs.

Professor Sycamore cursed and let go of the Rocket Boss reluctantly. Feliciano grinned. "A wise choice." He turned toward me and roughly grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me. _Now._" Sycamore could only watch in despair as Feliciano tugged me toward the mouth of the alleyway. I dug my heels into the ground but only succeeded in irritating the man further. He raised a hand to slap me and I braced myself for the stinging blow. The blow never came. Instead, Feliciano and the rest of the Rocket Gang were engulfed in a purple glow and hurled into the street by an invisible force.

"Mewtwo!" I ran and hugged my friend tightly.

_Looks like I got here just in time. Are you two unhurt? _Mewtwo looked me over, concern showing in his purple eyes. "I'm fine, Mewtwo. How about you, Professor?"

"I am fine as well. We should leave. I fear they will not stay down for long…"

We all turned, some of the grunts were already beginning to stir. We needed to get out of here quickly.

_We need to find somewhere safe, somewhere they will never think to look…_

Sycamore smiled. "I know just the place."


	11. Evacuation Plan

**I apologize for taking so long to update. We lost power because of a blizzard and had to stay in a hotel because we had no heat and the temperatures were in the single digits. Then the power in the hotel went out and the staff made everyone sleep in the lobby. It was like a really big sleepover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

After much debate, Sycamore and I decided not to call the cops. He was afraid that it would attract unwanted attention, which was the last thing I needed right now. We figured that having a city full of bad guys who didn't know my location was better than having a city full of bad guys who did. Mewtwo, meanwhile, had elected to stay outside of the dorm building and keep watch just in case Feliciano's men tried to get in.

Professor Sycamore was dragging me through the entryway of the dorm; completely unaware of the strange look the guard was giving him. He pulled me to the elevator and jammed the button furiously.

"Come on, come on, hurry up!" He growled and went to slam his fist on the doors just as they were opening and tumbled inside. He landed in a heap on the floor of the elevator, nearly dragging me down with him.

"Smooth." I sniggered, helping him up. He groaned and rubbed his sore head and neck.

"Which floor is yours?" He asked me turning to the panel.

"This one." I tapped the button and the doors closed, but not before I caught a final glimpse of the guard laughing his ass off.

"Professor, where…?"

"Not now! You need to pack! Hurry!"

The elevator doors opened and he shoved me out. "Go, go!" I stumbled out of the elevator and almost knocked over the janitor who gave me a very dirty look. I gave him a dirty look in return and Professor Sycamore gave both of us dirty looks.

"Quit goofing around! We don't have much time! Grab your Pokémon and let's go!"

"Hey don't rush me! I get clumsy when I'm nervous!" I hurriedly pulled out the key to my room and unlocked it. All my Pokémon looked up when I entered the room. Well, almost all of them that is. Darkrai was floating upside down near the ceiling and was apparently unable to right himself so he looked down at me.

Sycamore pointed up at Darkrai, "Is that, uh, normal for him?"

"Unfortunately it is. This is the fifth time this week he's gotten stuck like that."

Sycamore frowned. "Well then, grab your stuff and let's get out of here."

Aglade, my Ampharos, helped me pack a set of toiletries and a change of clothing while Patroclus rounded everybody up by the door and did a quick head count. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and turned to the Professor who was trying to keep DaVinci from jumping on him.

"Professor? I'm ready. Now can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked him impatiently.

"Well, I figured that you could hide out at my apartment until things cool down."

"Umm… I think I would rather stay in a hotel or something." Scamp had joined DaVinci in greeting the professor and the small Lillipup was now chewing on the man's shoe.

"Be reasonable, Revosi. A hotel would be the first place they'd look when they don't find you here!"

He was right; a hotel would be too obvious. I didn't have any place else to go and he was being kind enough to offer me a place to hide.

"Okay, I'll go."

Sycamore beamed. "Lovely! Now get your Pokémon in their Pokeballs and let's go!"

Well, this was awkward. "The thing is, Professor, I uh, don't really like putting them in Pokeballs, it seems unnatural."

He groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Tell them that they're just going to have to suck it up! Charizard can't carry them all and it's too far to walk so just-"

We heard the sound of boots pounding on the stairs. They were coming. The professor turned and gave me a pleading look. I sighed and pulled out the red and white capsules from the drawer on my desk.

"I'm really sorry about this, you guys." Leana patted my leg to reassure me that she would be fine. She turned to the rest of my team and barked questioningly. They all nodded in agreement with whatever Leana had asked them. They came over to me, ready to be recalled into their storage devices for transportation.

"Thanks for understanding. I couldn't ask for a better team." I looked disdainfully at the Pokeballs, hating myself for having to keep my Pokémon in them. The pounding on the stairs grew louder as Feliciano's men made their way closer. I quickly recalled my Pokémon and shoved the Pokeballs in my backpack just as the door to the stairs was flung open.

"There she is! Quick! Grab her!"

Professor Sycamore slammed the door shut and pulled out a Pokeball. "Revosi! Hurry and call Mewtwo!"

"What do you want me to do? Shout for him at the top of my lungs? Send him a quick text?"

"_Revosi_!" He growled impatiently, not at all amused by my snarky attitude.

"Oh. You meant telepathically. I guess I can try calling in my mind but I don't even know if he's even in range."

"For the love of Arceus just do it already!" He summoned his Charizard and began rapidly explaining the situation to it in French.

_Mewtwo! _I called in my head as loudly as I could. _We need you! Feliciano's men are-_

The door flew open with a loud bang and men in black clothing and body armor swarmed into the room. Charizard let out an enormous roar that caused several of the men to stumble back into the hallway.

As Charizard geared up to launch an attack I suddenly thought of something and grabbed Sycamores arm.

"Professor! Be careful! The interior of the building is made of wood! If Charizard uses any fire attacks it'll burn the building down!"

Sycamore cursed and ordered Charizard not to attack. "What do we do? There are people in this building so we can't use attacks…"

"Professor, can Charizard use Smokescreen?" I asked, feeling a glimmer of hope.

His face brightened as he realized what I meant and he quickly relayed the command to Charizard. The room was soon filled with thick black smoke that caused the fire alarms to go off. Hopefully, everyone would take heed of the alarms and evacuate the building before it was too late. The professor recalled Charizard and we crouched low, pulling our shirts up over our mouth and nose.

"What now, Revosi?" Sycamore asked me quietly.

"We just have to wait until Mewtwo gets here and-" There was a mighty whoosh and all of the smoke disappeared revealing the lean figure of the Rocket Gang's young boss. He had just recalled his Pokémon, whom he must have ordered to use Clear Smog or some other similar move. My blood ran cold as I caught a glimpse of the devices in each of his gloved hands. Tranquilizer guns. He pointed one at me, and one at the professor. A triumphant grin spread across his face as he pulled the triggers and I did something incredibly stupid; I lunged for him.

The darts hit me, one in each shoulder and I heard Sycamore call my name as everything faded to black.

**Some of the next chapter will probably be told from Sycamore's point of view. **


End file.
